Dancing with the Stars 22
13 new celebrities will vie for the mirrorball. Couples Scoring chart *This season celebrities could earn a possible score of 30, '''from judges '''Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, '''and Bruno Toniloli.' 1 - During Week 5, the celebrities performed with a different professional partner as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" for that week only. All celebrities returned to their original partners on Week 6. Averages *'OUT OF 30.0''' Call-out order Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Cha-cha-cha, Foxtrot or Jive *Week 2: One unlearned dance ("My Jam Monday") *Week 3: One unlearned dance (Movie Night) *Week 4: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year) *Week 5: One new dance style (Partner Switch-Up) *Week 6: One unlearned dance *Week 7: One unlearned dance & team dances (Fun Night) *Week 8: One unlearned dance & dance-offs (Dynamic Duos) *Week 9: One unlearned dance & trio dance (America's Choice/Trio Challenge) *Week 10: Two unlearned dances (Plugged / Unplugged Night) *Week 11 (Night 1): Judges' redemption dance & freestyle (Top 4) *Week 11 (Night 2): 24-hour fusion challenge (Top 3) {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:left; font-size:84%; line-height:19px;" |- ! Couple ! Week 1 ! Week 2 ! Week 3 ! Week 4 ! Week 51 ! Week 6 ! colspan="2"|Week 7 ! colspan="2"|Week 8 ! colspan="2"|Week 9 ! colspan="2"|Week 10 ! colspan="3"|Week 11 |- !Keegan & Peta |Cha-cha-cha | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Savannah & Mark |Foxtrot | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Scott & Emma |Jive | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Brett & Sharna |Cha-cha-cha | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Jeff & Witney |Foxtrot | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Kevin & Allison |Jive | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Victoria & Derek |Cha-cha-cha | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Anna K. & Louis |Foxtrot | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Alex & Val |Jive | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !James & Anna T. |Cha-cha-cha | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Doris & Keo |Foxtrot | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Sofia & Tony |Jive | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- !Mark & Karina |Cha-cha-cha | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |-